Similar Relations
by unprettyxxgirl
Summary: Paige realizes Spinner didn't throw the best party so she throws an encore. Meanwhile, Sean has a secret and so does Ashley. Some secrets can hurt someone and then they can heal another. [chap. 4 up!]
1. Encore

A/N: Hey I'M BACK! And I have made a new story for all my fans. I made some stories if you didn't know, my most popular would have to Love Potion, check it out, and if you haven't noticed I didn't post the ending to Deja- Voo, I will be posting that, for now take a look at this story. R&R  
  
"Your 16th birthday was such a hit," Hazel said to Paige as the two started up to Degrassi. Paige chuckled.  
"Hazel what a disgrace! It was so childish. I mean, what to expect, it was Spinner who planned it. That's why I'm having an encore party, this weekend, at my house. You thought that was fun? Lights, camera, and dance action," Paige said to Hazel as they disappeared into the school.  
"Hey Craig! Got a pen? Mum changed our phone number last night, hope you didn't think I was avoiding you," Ashley approached Craig. Craig smiled.  
"Excuses, excuses," Craig said turning his attention toward the now punk Ashley. The two gave each other a quick kiss before Ashley pulled a pen out of Craig's locker and started to jot down the number on a magnetic note-taker on Craig's locker.  
"There," Ashley finished.  
"So, are you coming over Saturday?" Craig asked. Ashley grinned at him.  
"Wouldn't miss it," Ashley glistened. Sean suddenly peaked over Craig's shoulder. Ashley glared at him.  
"Oh, hey Sean, didn't see you there," Ashley greeted. Sean shrugged. Ashley observed Sean. The bad boy thing was working for Sean. Maybe he could lose the guys he was hanging out with the other day though, Ashley thought. "Where are your friends?" Ashley slipped sounding kind of snobby.  
"Friends?" He asked. Ashley nodded. "I don't know, there around here somewhere. I was talking to Craig here before I was rudely interrupted," Sean joked. Ashley chuckled.  
"Shut-up! Besides, I wasn't interrupting, I was saving Craig from the most boring conversation he's had in his life," Ashley laughed. Craig chuckled a bit too.  
"Anyways, I'm off, I'll talk to you two later," Sean said walking over. Ashley shook her head and chuckled to herself. Craig pulled her closer and kissed her head.  
"See ya," he whispered. Then, he walked off.  
  
"So, let us start with our journals, pull them out and today will be free write. We will write, silently," Ms. Kwan glared at Paige. "For fifteen minutes," Ms. Kwan explained. "I have to talk to Mr. Raditch for just a second so please begin," she said walking towards the door. As soon as she had been clear out of sight, Paige leaned over to Ashley.  
"Ash, Hun, you're not actually working on the journal, are you?" Paige interrupted. Ashley looked at her.  
"Uh, yeah?" Ashley admitted. Paige rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "This is a big part of our grade, you did know that, right?" Ashley lectured. Paige sighed.  
"Forgive her, for Ashley Kerwin doesn't mean to be such a bore," Paige said not thinking her words were harsh. Ashley huffed and went back to writing. Paige took her hand and pushed the book down out of Ashley's hands. Ashley quickly turned to Paige, her mouth partially opened. "This Saturday, the actual FUN of Paige's party," Paige announced.  
"What?" Ashley said in a confused way.  
"C'mon Ash, Spinner played some music, tossed around some games, and told me 'I love you' about a hundred times," Paige said. Paige couldn't tell what Ashley was thinking, her face was plain. "What I mean, Ashley, is that, Spinner cannot host a party! Which is why I'm throwing another one, kind of like an encore," Paige adds details.  
"Shouldn't you be grateful your boyfriend took all that time to throw you a surprise party?" Ash said. Paige became a little offended. "I helped, does that mean I'm a party bore too?" Ashley said. Paige let out an 'ugh' sound.  
"That's not what I meant at all, Hun, ugh," Paige groaned. "Don't get me wrong, you both are the two most sweetest people in the world, I mean, if you threw the party alone, it might have been a bit better, cause, we're both girls but you know, you didn't. I am so happy I have friends like you but, I just, I want to throw it TOTALLY my way," Paige flipped it around. Ashley said nothing. "So it's this Saturday, I hope to see you there"  
"This Saturday? I'm spending Saturday with Craig," Ashley said. "I don't need a replay of what happened that night," Ashley said.  
"C'mon Ash please! This can be a positive replay. You'll be going to the better version of last times party, which is so even better," Paige said. Ashley laughed a little.  
"I'll be the-"  
"Ladies, it seems I can't leave the room without someone talking," Ms. Kwan stepped in. The two looked up at Ms. Kwan.  
"We were talking about our, um"  
"Journal topics," Paige cut in. Ms. Kwan walked slowly over to the two. She observed the blank papers.  
"Which is still why we don't have anything written down," Ashley lied. Paige couldn't save Ashley's end sentences after this, she didn't know Ashley was heading, which is why Paige kept her eyes fixed on Ashley's lips. "We we're debating on what to write, we we're stuck," Ashley said. Paige smiled at Ashley's creative lie.  
"That's what I help you with, not your social friend," Ms. Kwan said.  
"But you were in the hall, how can you help when your in the hall talking to our social Principal?" Paige asked. Ms. Kwan sighed.  
"I will let this one slide, but from now on, no talking, no matter what," Ms. Kwan said. And with that, she walked up to her desk. The two girls looked at each other and silently giggled.  
  
"Craig, Craig wait up!" Ashley ran towards the fast walking Craig. Craig turned as Ashley approached him.  
"Craig, um, change of plans," Ashley started. "I was thinking we could go to Paige's party this weekend," Ashley grinned. Craig seemed confused.  
"Paige's party?" he asked for more details.  
"Yeah, she's having a bit of an encore party, ya know?" Ashley said sounding excited.  
"But we were suppose to hang out, alone, this weekend," Craig reminded. Ashley became cornered.  
"I know but she begged me to go I think we would have fun," Ash said. It was quiet for a second, then he nodded but Ashley wasn't so sure he approved.  
"Party, Saturday, sure whatever," Craig said. And with that, he walked away leaving Ashley where she stood. Ashley suddenly felt a swift force to her shoulder. Ashley watched two guys and a girl walk by. "Excuse you," Ashley called. They all looked back. They stopped for a minute. Ashley observed them. The original tough guys/gal. By now, Ashley thought she was in trouble when they started towards her. They were indeed Sean's friends.  
"I've seen you with Cameron," One with light hair said pointing his finger in her face.  
"So?" Ashley said trying to act not afraid.  
"So? Where is he?" The other guy asked. The girl just watched as she smacked her gum  
"I don't know," Ashley confessed. Ashley started to walk past them but the guy stood in her way. Ashley wasn't going to take this.  
"Move," She said. The guy just watched her eyes.  
"Tell, Cameron, that when we see him, he's through," He said again setting his finger to her face. Ashley didn't say anything. The three just walked away. Ashley finally breathed and started towards Sean's locker. She hurried to it, but he wasn't there. She suddenly panicked. What did Sean do so horrible? She looked over to see Jimmy going through his locker listening to his MP3 player. Ashley ran to him. He didn't notice her until he glanced, then he looked again and slipped off his headphones.  
"Jimmy," she said almost in a whisper.  
"You okay?" He asked a bit worried.  
"Do you know where Sean is?" She asked. Jimmy shook his head. Ashley huffed and starts off again. Jimmy watched her.  
"Ash," he called but she continued her journey. 


	2. Not Talking

A/N: Hope you liked the previous chapter. this one's a bit shorter. Continue to R&R  
  
Ashley walked down the halls. Friday, finally. Only yesterday she found out Sean was going to get it. Now, she didn't see him anywhere. She walked by Emma's locker, but no one was there. She looked through the windows of the MI lab. Only a few kids where in there, none like Sean. Maybe Craig would know but Ashley didn't see him around here either. Ashley continued down the hall and found herself in a conversation with Paige and Hazel.  
"So who's all invited?" Hazel asked Paige. "A lot more people! In addition to everyone who was there, J.T.," Paige started.  
"J.T.?" Hazel seemed surprised.  
"Yeah, and his hot cousin," The two laughed. "Marco, because Spinner was a jerk that day, Sean, Daisy, Sandra,"  
"Sean?" Ashley said.  
"Yeah, I mean, he's cool, I've talked to him, plus he donated to the Spirit Squad Campaign, he deserves it," Paige said. She then looked over Ashley shoulder. "But I haven't officially invited him so be right-"  
  
"I'll do it," Ashley said. She then ran over to him. He seemed a bit stern. "Sean," Ashley called. Sean kept walking. She then pulled on his shoulder then he turned around.  
"What?" He said. Ashley became offended.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
"Do I look okay?"  
"Sean, I heard about those guys and what they want to do," Ashley admitted.  
"What? You talked to them?"  
"No, they came up to me, I thought I was to get devoured and,"  
"Right, like I don't already know," Sean said walking off. Ashley wouldn't give up.  
"Sean, wait, maybe we can talk, I've been through some pretty similar stuff," Ashley said. Sean turned to her. "Maybe we could talk sometime," Ashley said.  
"What did you really want to tell me because I don't want you to baby me," Sean said.  
"Well, Paige wants you to come to her party Saturday-"  
"No thanks," He said and walked off again. Ashley watched him disappear into the crowd.  
  
"Hey Hottie, how are you doing today?" Paige walked up to Spinner. Spinner looked at her with a smile.  
"Better now," He said. They gave each other a quick kiss.  
"So, coming to my party this Saturday: Paige's Encore Party. Everyone's talking about it," Paige bragged. Spinner nodded to himself and looked at Paige who had a slight smile on her face.  
"Yeah, I heard some people talking about it," Spinner said.  
"Yeah, 'cause it wouldn't be a bash without my honey bear," Paige said showing her sweet face. Spinner grinned.  
"You're so cute," Spinner said. Paige giggled to herself. "Hey and how about after the parties over, I could stay after. That would be cool right? Me and you, watch a movie, I mean, your parents won't be home till like 8:00 in the morning, I'ld be gone by then." Spinner suggested. Paige looked at him.  
"Maybe, don't be getting any ideas though," Paige, said. Spinner shrugged.  
"What kind of ideas would I ever think about?" Spinner joked. Paige giggled a bit. "Anyways, why are you having an encore party?" Spinner curiously asked. Paige thought up something quick.  
"Oh, because, Ash's house was a bit smaller then mine, I could fit more people into, that's why I invited more people," Paige lied. Suddenly the bell rung and Spinner looked around like it was new to him. "Oh wow, look at the time, looks like another torture class with Ms. Kwan," Paige said walking into Ms. Kwan's room.  
  
"Ash, you want to come over my house and begin decorating? I have so much to do!" Paige asked.  
"Sorry, mom says I have to pay my dues before attending," Ash lied. Paige shook her head.  
"Total drag, Kerwin, chores are such a bore but like the party helper I know, you'll be quick and maybe find some time to come over and help," Paige suggested. Ashley huffed.  
"If I have time Paige," Ashley shook her head with a smile. Paige chuckled and signaled Hazel it was time to go. Ashley continued down the hall. As she walked she saw Sean walked out the door with his sweat jacket around his waist revealing is white tank top. Ashley was about to follow when she saw the two guys. Walk out after him. Ashley's heart stopped. There were a couple guys behind him too. As they started out the guy with the light hair looked back at her. He smiled a little and continued out the door. After the all disappeared, Ashley ran out the door. She saw them running around the corner each one taller than the other. As she darted towards them, she was pulled back by Toby.  
"Ash, c'mon, I thought you were walking home with me and Terri," Toby said. Ashley wanted to still run after the gang, but Toby didn't need to see what might have been happening and he would have followed her. Ashley followed Toby's way to find Terri. Ashley prayed he would be okay. 


	3. Knowing The Enemy

The morning was dim and the birds chirped crazily. The sun shined through the thin curtains landing on the cold wood. It was always cold there in the house. The pain was almost unbearable. Now he knew the pain Craig went through. The scratches still hurt and the bruises still sensitive. His leg felt better now after almost three hours in a bucket full of ice. It stopped the swelling. He liked that shirt. One of the three tank tops he had. But now it is ripped and stained, not that it wasn't stained before; it was now in the garbage. His gray sweat jacket was a little stained from the grass and he lost his bandana, at least he had one more. But it was over. He was lucky he was still alive. At the end, Jason threatened to kill him but he might have been too scared, because he didn't. He was in so much pain. Tracker didn't approve of the fight too much. But it wasn't a fight, it was like, attempted murder. He couldn't fight back he tried but failed. How could he fight against six other guys? He didn't tell Tracker that. Because Tracker would have most likely reported it to the police, but that would mean the police would ask him why they beat him up. He couldn't do that. No one should know. No one will know.  
  
"I can't believe your actually going," Ellie said sitting on the floor her hands holding her knees against her. Ashley sat on the edge of her bed. She stared in her mirror at her reflection. She looked at her smeared make-up and disastrous hair, She took her finger and tried smudging some of the make-up off before looking at Ellie who's make-up wasn't very controlled either.  
"She's my friend, Ellie, I can't not go," Ashley said. Ellie sighed and stood up.  
"She's not a friend, she's a witch," Ellie opinionated. "An evil witch who wants to do nothing but do her nails and buy expensive jeans," Ellie said walking over and sitting next to Ashley on her bed. Ashley knew all this, but she couldn't just ADMIT IT. She just looked at Ellie not knowing what to say. Why did Ashley like her? "Why do you like her?" Ellie said aloud almost knowing her thoughts. Ashley again looked in the mirror.  
"I guess because I have to"  
  
"Oh my gosh the house is looking totally cute!" Paige admired it from her stairs.  
"We did so much work last night," Hazel said appearing behind her in her purple pajamas. Paige giggled to herself as she glided down the stairs like a princess.  
"Mom when you walked in last night, were you in like, total shock?" Paige asked walking into the kitchen dragging her feet along. She chuckled.  
"I was shocked to see my house this way," Her mother said pouring coffee. Paige looked at the coffee in disgust. "Is that a compliment?" Hazel asked as Paige's mom took a sip. She chuckled again  
"No," She said in a laugh as she walked off. Paige followed her mom into the dining room.  
"How could you drink that stuff?" Paige argued. "I mean, your teeth with like, turn yellow or something," Paige said taking a seat. Paige's mom shrugged as she sat the mug of coffee down on the coaster. "But, mom is right, this looks like Heather Sinclair's Princess Pajama party she had in seventh grade. That is a total disgrace!" Paige complained. But to Hazel, it didn't look that bad but she casually nodded in agreement. "So, what do you suppose we do?" Paige asked. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Paige jumped up and jogged to it. She opened it up to find, Spinner. She smiled. Paige's mom struggled to see who was at the door.  
"Mom, it's just Spinner," Paige grinned. Spinner became a little nervous.  
"I could come back later," Spinner said. Paige shook her head.  
"This is a great chance for you to meet one of the parents," Paige said. "Unless you were here for Dylan," Paige suggested. Spinner shook his head at the thought. Paige led him in and shut the door behind Spinner. Paige's mom silently and slowly observed him. Paige then walked up behind him and laced her arm through his, making Spinner feel a bit uncomfortable in front of Paige's mom. Paige's mom took another sip of her coffee and then sat it down, having her head sit on her mended hands. Hazel watched with no expression.  
"Mom, I told you about Spinner," Paige introduced. Paige's mom nodded and became a bit more relaxed.  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Gavin Mason"  
"Spinner, mom," Paige rolled her eyes. Spinner nodded and casually waved. Now Hazel was giggling a bit. "He's the one who through me that. party," Paige tried to sound happy. Spinner nodded in a laugh. The rest of the time, Paige's mom watched Spinner like a hawk as the put up decorations.  
  
"Only half hour till Paige's party," Ellie counted down. "I feel terrible for you"  
"Why? Because I'm going to go have some fun? Elle, you know, you could come too. I'll convince Paige," Ashley said sitting down next to Ellie on the couch. Ellie shook her head.  
"No convincing needed. I'll just, stay at home with the mom tonight," Ellie said. Ashley sighed and stood up.  
"This isn't too bad, right?" Ashley twirled around. She wore her tattered dark sneakers, with her tight black jeans and her shirt that look ripped so her chest would sexily show. Her hair was done normally. The red streaks glided outwards. Ellie nodded.  
"Well, I guess I should go, can't wait for mom to ask me my 25 questions of how my day went," Ellie sarcastically said. Ashley chuckled.  
"Well, I should go too," Ashley announced. "Paige wanted me to decorate," Ashley explained. Ashley peeked her head around the corner. "Bye mum," she called. The two walked out the door and separated without a word.  
  
"Ash! You came earlier! Hun, you look totally cute! In a punkish sort of way," Paige admired Ashley. Ashley chuckled and comfortably made herself into the dark room. She admired the purple lights and twirling images.  
"Thanks to me," Spinner stood up from the dark. Paige chuckled.  
"Yeah, that's why you get to clean the mess you made in the kitchen from the food you made, yeah, my big helper," Paige explained. Ashley and Paige laughed but Spinner became a little red. Hazel then flew down the stairs in a purple shirt with shining diamonds and black bottoms with matching diamonds at the bottom.  
"And I'm prettified," Hazel announced. Paige jumped.  
"Reminds me, I have to go change! Don't go anywhere," Paige said. Spinner followed her.  
"Yeah, be right back," Spinner joked. Paige shot him a look and Spinner then took a seat in the dark corner. Ashley silently giggled inside.  
"You look great Hazel," Ashley complimented. Hazel grinned.  
"It's hard to look so cute," Hazel laughed. Suddenly Paige was heard from down the stairs.  
"Not!"  
  
The party was really great! Everyone Paige invited showed up! Except Sean, he wasn't anywhere. Ashley worried here and there. Almost staring at the door wishing he would come through. Ashley sat on the couch mostly, socializing with anyone who sat next to her. She talked to Jimmy then Spinner then Jimmy then Paige then Jimmy then no one. Craig still didn't show up yet either. Ashley was getting so fed up with him! He always wanted them to be alone, he always wanted them to not have breathing area, he always wanted to make-out, always his way. But when Ashley wanted him to just come to Paige's cool party where they could dance and laugh instead of just making-out at his house. Gosh. When will he just understand that, that's not what makes the relationship. Maybe he doesn't know that. Maybe he isn't ready for it. Maybe they should be in a relationship either.  
  
"Hey," Jimmy said plopping down next to Ashley. Ashley grinned. She liked Jimmy as company. She could talk to him about anything! But other than friendship, she had no other feelings for him.  
"Hey, Jimmy. I was wondering, I've seen you and Hazel, are you two," Ashley's voice trailed off. Jimmy became a bit uncomfortable. Ashley knew this because he was fidgeting. He didn't answer, just a smile. "It's okay Jimmy," Ashley assured him.  
"I don't know I mean, not right now," Jimmy answered.  
"You mean not yet," Ashley teased. The two laughed. Hazel, almost on cue, sat down silently next to Jimmy. The two smiled at each other. Ashley grinned. "I'm going to get some more pop," Ashley lied. The two nodded. Ashley walked over to a wall, finding a chair. She sat down in it and leaned her arms on her thighs, sipping her pop as she did. Suddenly, she glanced at the door. She saw Sean walk in. Her posture formed. He wore a black sweat jacket. His hood overshadowed his face only revealing his pale lips. Ashley stood up. Sean quickly walked towards her.  
"Sean, hey, you came," Ashley greeted.  
"Can we talk?" Sean and Ashley walked into the room that Paige's mom used for work. Ashley turned on the light, shut the door and locked it. Sean sat down in the chair and kept his head down. Ashley walked over to him.  
"You okay?" Ashley asked. He didn't answer. Ashley carefully removed his hood his face wasn't harmed he had a scratch surrounded by a bruise. "What happened?"  
"I got into a fight"  
"With those guys," Ashley said. "Well your not really that hurt"  
"This is my face, I still have arms, legs, stomach." Ashley was speechless. Sean looked up at her.  
"What did you mean by you went through something similar?" Sean asked. Ashley's heart dropped. Something can hurt someone and then they can heal others. 


	4. Let The Truth Be Known

"No blowing up "balloons" this time Spin," Jimmy teased. Spinner sarcastically laughed.  
"Where is Craig anyways?" Spinner said looking around. Jimmy chuckled to himself.  
"Dude, I don't know, but what I do know is," Jimmy looked over at two girls wearing matching tops and bottoms. The two grinned. Spinner and Jimmy walked over to the two. "Hey lovely ladies," Jimmy approached the two girls. The girls giggled and flipped their hair until they noticed Spinner. The two held in their laughs with their hands. Jimmy looked at Spinner.  
"Nikki, look, it's that guy Paige is dating," the girl to the right whispered.  
"Yeah, the one who threw her last party, I'm so happy I wasn't there," the other one whispered.  
"See you two later, can't risk our rep.," the two girls walked away still giggling. The two guys just stood there.  
  
"Hazel, Haze, look, that's him," Paige pointed towards the corner. Hazel saw J.T. and a tall guy against the wall. He looked sort of like J.T. but not too much.  
"He's cute," Hazel said in opinion. Paige nodded.  
"Super-cute, but, we must keep our options open," Paige reminded her. The two glanced at each other.  
"You saw him first," Hazel said in a energy of a pig. Paige yipped.  
"You're such a sweetheart, be right back," Paige swaggered over to J.T. and his luscious cousin. She grinned and flipped her hair. "Hey, like the party so far?" Paige flirted. J.T. cut in.  
"I love it Paige, it's so, ah, mature, like me, the new and mature J.T. You are in for mature boyfriends right?" Paige just stared at J.T. with a blank look. J.T.'s cousin ignored it.  
"I'm Jamie," He said holding out his hand. Paige nodded in a grin and shook his firm hand.  
"Paige, but you already knew that," Paige could tell he used lotion. Good. Spinner suddenly appeared behind them.  
"I leave for 10 seconds and your up on a guy already, I should have known," Spinner said. Paige swung around and watched him walk away.  
"Spin, what?" Paige said in astonishment. Paige twirled back around to Jamie. "Sorry, he gets a bit jealous sometimes, wait right here! I'll be back, soon, I think"  
  
"Spin! Spin! Spinner! Spin, stop!" She swung him around and he looked really upset. "What the hell was that?"  
"I don't know Paige you tell me"  
"I was talking to J.T.'s cousin, sorry if I like to be social"  
"Social? You were all over him!"  
"All over him? Spinner, please! I shook his hand!"  
"Yeah Paige, right"  
  
"If you don't believe me, fine, your loss"  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"Because"  
"So, if you're so truthful Paige, why did you really have an encore party?" It became quiet.  
"Because I wanted more space, I wanted an encore, it's not illegal you know"  
"Stop lying! You hated my surprise party so you threw another one and now everyone is saying I can't throw a party and that they feel sorry for the people who were there. You know Paige, I had fun, we all had fun, except you, you're a selfish ungrateful little-"  
"It's over!"  
  
"What I meant?" Ashley sat down on the bed in front of Sean. Sean nodded.  
"Remember?" Sean asked. Ashley wanted to say no, but Sean needed her now. His eyes were so dull and he was sort of pale, he looked scared. "I want to know if I can talk to someone," Sean said. Ashley nodded and kept her hands on her knee's.  
"In sixth grade I had no friends. I had no life I had no one to go to. I mostly kept to myself. But then, this girl Melissa started talking to me, I felt so blessed. But then she invited me over one day and I snuck out, to show her I was cool. Then when I got there, there was this girl. She sat there with her hands between her legs and her head down. I asked if she was okay, but Melissa said she had a disease when what really was wrong with her, is that Melissa beats her. When no ones around. All night I did things because she said too, she hit me a little bit, but I thought it was proof that I could be a bad girl like she was. When the night was over I had started two fights, stole some things, and cursed out the girl who had the 'disease'. I went home with bruises I covered up. Then, next day at school, she dumped me, in front of everybody. It's not exactly relevant, it gets you into things," Ashley finally looked up at Sean. He looked almost as if he would cry.  
"They don't do that," Sean said a bit shaky. "They just, make sure I can hurt somebody, the make sure I can smoke, they make sure I can-" Sean paused. He couldn't tell her. He promised.  
"Sean, it's okay"  
"How did you deal with it:?" He asked.  
"I met Jimmy in seventh, he was the only one who knew, he hasn't told anyone. He helped me through it all," Ashley nodded. Sean looked down at the floor. "I can't believe they did this," Ashley touched his arm. Sean looked up at her.  
"I'm scared," He whispered. Ashley knew that was hard for him to admit that.  
"Sean, I'm here, and you'll be okay," she also said in a whisper. "Don't worry" know, they were close. All that was heard was breathing. Ashley couldn't say anything else, because her lips were too busy kissing Sean. The two made their way to the bed. Ashley loved being with Sean, she felt wanted and needed.  
"Sean, I've wanted this," Ashley pulled away from his lips, still staring into his eyes. Sean said nothing. "I want to be with you," she whispered. The two began again, to kiss.  
  
"Everyone out!" Paige yelled. "Party over!" Everyone stopped dancing and the music was lowered.  
"Are you all deaf?" Paige shouted. The people started to leave. Spinner stood behind Paige with his arms crossed. She turned around and sharply looked at him. "And you," Paige said. Spinner shook his head and walked out, alone. Manny suddenly approached Paige.  
"Paige, what's wrong? We were having fun," Manny asked. Paige groaned.  
"Manny, when I say leave, that means leave, okay?" Paige snapped. Manny walked away. "Hazel I don't want company tonight," Paige said knowing Hazel was behind her.  
"What? Paige what happened? You just threw the most coolest party, we still have three hours till curfew is over," Hazel said. Paige looked at her.  
"What part of party-over don't you get, Hazel?" Paige spat. Hazel looked at her. They stared at each other for awhile and then Hazel marched out. Paige shut the door once everyone was out. She walked into the kitchen and washed her face. She stopped when she heard something in the back room. She became furious, she walked over and tried opening the door, it was locked. She knocked on the door firmly.  
"Time to leave! Get out!" Paige shouted. The door didn't move. "Hello? Open this door!"  
"Paige, I'll be out in a sec," Ashley said almost in a whisper. Paige chuckled for the first time after the spat with Spinner.  
"Take your time Hun, please come out, fully dressed," Paige said walking away.  
  
Ashley looked at Sean. All they did was kiss. But Ashley knew she had Craig and so did Sean but, it happened anyways. Sean kept his hand smoothing Ashley's hair.  
"Sean, I have to go," Ashley said. Sean just stared.  
"I know," He nodded. He kissed her. Sean shook his head and arose to his feet. "I ruin your life again," Sean said. Ashley shook her head.  
"No Sean, don't think that way I-"  
"Yeah, I'll call you" Ashley watched him make his way out the window. 


End file.
